


死人集

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 一系列关于没那么美好的结局的故事





	1. 挣扎

——树木会倒下，大厦倾于瞬间，而人的一生，就是不断建立信仰并将其摧毁的过程。

六车拳西第一次见到那个金色头发的男孩子的时候，他在战争中受的伤还未痊愈，或者说只是刚刚恢复到了可以下地走路的地步：左手用三角巾固定在胸前，敞开的死霸装下露出胸口缠得狰狞的绷带。  
大概是因为综合救护所的队员们都忙得脚不着地，重伤员下地活动这种和大手术比起来相对无所谓的事情并没有什么人在意，那个男孩子在门口踌躇了一会儿，说明了来意。  
“我找……桧佐木副队长。”  
细不可闻的声音几乎下一瞬间就被走廊嘈杂的脚步声吞没，而被叫到名字的另外一个男孩——反正在六车拳西看来，他们都是小鬼——应声坐起身来，伴随着短短地痛呼。  
看着这一切发生的人不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
“唔……吉良啊。”  
桧佐木指了指旁边的椅子，以他的伤势现在能坐起来已经算精神胜利，不管访客带来的话题是什么，做到借一步说话都很难。吉良默不作声地坐下，似乎对地板起了些兴趣，盯着交错的纹路犹豫了许久；又似乎是在寻找一个合情合理的开场白，以免把听众吓得从床上掉下来。  
躺在病床上的人则适时地配合着无言，桧佐木并没有看吉良，他清楚后辈来访的原因。  
“我知道结果。”不是疑问句——早些时候，地狱蝶带来的来自四十六室的消息说对于三位叛变队长的定罪和处分已经下达，蓝染被关到无间，这是理所当然的事情，而另外两位去世的队长，也被定性为尸魂界的叛徒，钉在耻辱架上。  
“……我认为市丸队长，不是罪人。”  
吉良依旧低着头，声音像粗粝的砂纸摩擦着胸腔。犬齿的牙尖在下嘴唇上磨蹭，撕扯着干掉的嘴皮。  
“我刚刚也去找了松本小姐，她说听从四十六室的安排……雏森在十二番队暂时没法见到。但是我不甘心……市丸队长他并不是罪人，我知道，是蓝染杀了他……和东仙队长。”  
桧佐木明显一滞，手指绞紧了被单。空座町一役过去了十多天，他第一次被迫直面这个事实，至少在病房的这些日子，无论九番队的队士也好还是不知道怎么着就被安排在九番队病房的六车拳西也好，都有意无意地回避着关于东仙要的话题。直面生死永远不会是一件容易的事情。  
“我在准备举证材料。前些日子一直在病床上……队长什么都没留下，我不能允许他还必须……背负骂名……尤其在这一切发生之后。”  
吉良说得很慢，他小心地斟酌每个词的语义，在不满和坚决中找到一个微妙的平衡。六车拳西抱臂站在窗边，他对那个叫市丸银的队长并不熟悉，但这不妨碍他猜想那个叫吉良的家伙受到了怎样的洗脑，在各种方面上。  
金发的男人还在继续说着什么，声音越来越小，拳西也没有留心听；桧佐木也不知道回答了什么，最后吉良浅浅地鞠躬，离开了病房。  
事情不妙了。

平子踏进九番队病房的前一瞬间压根没想到那儿发生的事情，而他的初衷仅仅是想看看白的恢复情况顺便带点零食给她，小姑娘嘴从来停不住，不管是吃还是说话。病房里本来应该修养的病号之一六车拳西先生正气势汹汹地威胁病房里的另一个年轻人——叫什么来着？Hisagi……什么的。  
而他探望的对象正饶有兴味地看好戏，怀里抱着之前丽莎带来的薯片嚼得嘎嘣作响，完全无视了脸颊上包扎着的伤口和剑拔弩张的气氛。平子有些困扰地挠挠头，拍了拍拳西肩膀。  
“怎么回事？”  
“阻止这个小鬼自杀。”拳西连头也没回，死盯着那个家伙。  
平子摆了一个无奈的鬼脸，转头向白，用口型向白询问原因，后者指了指呼叫铃表示第一我没空薯片真好吃，第二我已经叫了救护班不用你操心。  
果然没过两分钟，挣扎着要下地的年轻人已经被崩点安置妥当了。  
平子没型地坐在凳子上，双脚交叠着翘上床沿，继续问拳西刚才的问题：“到底发生什么了？”  
“这人，”拳西坐回自己床上，看上去余怒未消，“他想写材料要求四十六室重审……前队长。”  
“你还恨他？”  
这问题来得突兀，像是把拳西呛住了，他盯着刚才救护班给伤员换下来的沾着血的绷带，半天没说话，长到窒息的沉默过后，平子得到了否定的回答。  
紧接着依然是沉默。  
平子把脚搭在床沿，从一大包零食里挑了袋饼干，撕开却并没有吃。  
“随他去好了，”平子拿出一篇饼干竖起摆在床边的小几上，再碰倒，圆形的饼干发出滚动的声响，“他知道自己在做什么——如果你愿意相信他的话。就算受伤也是必经之路，像黑崎一护那样。”  
“这小鬼比一护蠢多了。”  
玩着饼干，平子并没有理会拳西的牢骚，“雏森妹妹，就是蓝染之前的副队长，刚从十二番队转来救护所里五番队的病房，虽然麻醉的效果还没过去她一直在睡，不过真的好可爱。有个特别臭屁的小鬼来看她，我们顺便聊了几句。  
那个小鬼拜托我尽量不要在雏森面前提起蓝染，容易让她情绪激动。  
‘雏森能接受蓝染杀了四十六室、背叛尸魂界的事实，但是不能想象蓝染和她相处的每个细节都是假的’——他是这么说的。  
所以，如果你的小男孩想要证明什么，让他去做吧。”  
一排立起来的饼干，圆圆的，夹心里是奇怪的颜色。平子从一头推倒，饼干像多米诺骨牌一样一个接一个倒下，在最后一片接触到桌面之前，他用手指顶住了那片饼干。  
“嘛，年轻人的事情，大概会有代沟。不管怎样，别让他掉下去——在那之前接住就是你的事情了。”  
平子把玩够了的饼干掰成两半然后扔进了垃圾桶，剩下半包扔给白，习惯性忽视她“我不爱吃这种味道——浪费食物是不对的！”以及诸如此类的抱怨，舔了舔手上的饼干碎屑，露出一副“这个味道真的很难吃”的表情，离开了病房。

和可能存在的认知不同的是，桧佐木修兵其实是个很怕受伤的家伙——那意味着剧烈的疼痛，和很多很多药，同时也是自身能力不足带来的血肉教训。再往前些年，在桧佐木小时候，他会为了小小的危险哭得一塌糊涂。  
而现在，他虽然不会干掐着护理班换药的时间躲到卫生间里这种小学生水平的事情，被迫喝下药水时候的表情还是像慷慨就义。  
但这人身上的伤却多到让人想不通，哪怕白都获得可以下地活动的准许了，他还是在连自己坐起身都很艰难的程度。前些天晚上拳西曾经协助救护班给他换药，胸腹处贯穿的伤口依然让人记忆犹新。  
救护班的女孩把一小袋药片放在床头柜上，提醒桧佐木今天中午的药量：回道的作用终归有限，剩下的部分还是要靠机体自身的恢复。  
桧佐木的眉毛纠结成一堆，看起来像个苦瓜。  
“为什么？”  
这是一句没头没脑的提问，桧佐木愣了一下，从一摞待整理的文稿中抬起头——在副队长先生的软磨硬泡下，他终于获准在病房办公，虽然每天有时间限制——看着提问的六车拳西。  
“什么为什么？”  
一旦具体到点上，似乎就失去了提问的立场。拳西咀嚼着词汇，语气变得有些焦躁，用手随意比划了一下：“我是说，伤口。”  
话一出口拳西就觉得自己像个白痴，首先，他完完全全没有必要了解任何关于前队长的细节：这包括但不限于为什么有人为了赌上生命去挽救一个叛徒，怎么会为此受伤这种话简直是废话；其次，他也无权干涉桧佐木做的任何决定，尤其是已经成为过去时的决定；再其次，就算是换一个语义来讲，他决定保留哪些疤痕（就算伤在脸上）也是他自己的事情，如果涉及到某些秘密，这问题就更过分了。  
“算了，当我没说。”  
结尾和开头一样不知所踪，桧佐木摆出一个有点困惑的表情，半晌，又似乎想到了什么。  
“因为需要提醒自己的愚蠢和无能。”  
桧佐木继续把精力集中在手头的文件上，像刚才的对话从来没发生过一样。

桧佐木修兵和吉良井鹤站在议事堂中间，被审判的感觉并不好受，桧佐木能感到太阳穴在隐隐作痛，而吉良感觉自己像一条砧板上的鱼，被抽去了力气。刺眼的灯光悬在头顶上，而被审判的人连审判者的脸都看不见。  
现在的情况是：两位队长的判决并没有改变，桧佐木和吉良还被认为和前队长有勾结，尽管没有确凿的证据，不过四十六室还是按照规章进行了审理。  
很多人给他们提供了无罪证明，除了本队的席官们以外，他们的好友也帮了不少忙。甚至只和桧佐木相处过几周时间的六车拳西——他现在正在考虑是否接受委任状重新成为九番队的队长——也写了一封信转交给四十六室。  
吉良把那句说到舌头起泡的话又复述了一遍：“我事先并不知道市丸银的动机，他没有留下任何讯息表明他的动向。”  
队务文件都被四十六室带走审查，但明显他们并没有找出什么所以然，所有文件内容比起叛变来说都只是鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
桧佐木有点焦虑地拨着指甲，手臂打着夹板，没法好好活动。他想说什么，又什么都不想说。

桧佐木最后一次见到他的队长是在被灭却师摧毁的废墟阴影里。  
模糊的个人意识一闪而过，紧接着被控制的神经就夺走了主动权，有什么名字想被喊出口，喉咙里泛上来的甜腥却压制了欲望。  
愚人才会为了已经发生过的事情后悔，而那一瞬间，桧佐木的确承认自己是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。


	2. 返生

注：吉良/雏森暗恋提及  
——捏碎浆果，砸烂房屋，撕破布料，扔掉姓名，挖去尊严……毁灭总是比创造容易，死去永远比活着简单。

据说灵魂在被魂葬之后，感官会渐渐消失，如同世界没进水中，而认知被睡意拖着，精神沉入温暖明亮的海底，白光渐渐褪去之后，经历过漫长的旅程，他们会来到尸魂界，找到死后的居所。  
不过这都是道听途说，吉良并没有亲身经历过。他出生在尸魂界，在流魂街三区和父母过着虽然不算宽裕倒也还安定的生活，至于发现自己的灵力、考上真央，那则是理所当然的事情。  
但是吉良依稀记得身体的痛楚，被撕裂、拆骨一般的痛，以及冰冷又坚硬的触感和刺眼的白光。这和传说中去世的所在差别太大，甚至让他怀疑自己是否到了地狱。  
可现实永远会给想象一个响亮的耳光：眼下的情况比地狱更糟糕。

这是一个很长很长的梦境。好消息，你不必醒来；坏消息，这是噩梦。

很久很久之前，在吉良刚进入真央的时候，他喜欢过雏森。  
那是一种非常单纯又美好的感情，像初春时节植物抽出的嫩芽，生机勃勃又让人怜爱。那个年纪的男生并不太明白怎么定义喜欢，也许就是每天下课的时候远远看上扎着小辫儿的姑娘几眼，再在朋友的调笑声中堪堪扭过视线，装作啥事儿没有。而女孩子的笑颜像阳光一样，能照亮整个世界。  
彼时的吉良还是单纯地相信非黑即白的小鬼，在若是收发课业的时候不小心碰到雏森的指尖，他整个上午都会忐忑不安，生怕对方察觉到哪怕一点他的想法。  
然而他们之间的交集始终不多，纵使再喜欢，吉良总是喜欢站在安全距离以外。他们开始熟络起来——在那次去现世的魂葬实习的时候——仅仅是因为纸条上印着的小小骷髅标志。雏森笑着向他和阿散井打招呼，他却愣在原地，直到阿散井给了他一记肘击。  
一切都很顺利，带队的学长虽然看起来不苟言笑但是意外地好相处，直到出现虚——  
吉良第一次意识到血，鲜艳的颜色烟花般绽开。前辈的尸体像废弃的玩偶，不堪一击。他试图逃跑，试图抵抗，试图打败那些怪物，然而都是徒劳。他们只是一回生而已，根本不能与数量庞大的虚匹敌。  
接下来的事情吉良记得并不太清楚，前来救援的五番队队长和副队长在被汗和泪浸润的眼里模糊成影影绰绰的人形，他能感受到强大的灵压和危险远去的安定感，有人拍了拍他的肩膀说他干得不错，那感觉不是阿散井更不是雏森或桧佐木学长。

他们的教导主任表情阴沉得堪比流魂街北六十区开外的寒冬。吉良的背挺得笔直，站在雏森旁边，阿散井在另外一边揉了揉他绷得像铁块一样的小臂肌肉。  
“这件事情雏森同学没有错。保存力量固然重要，但是若是作为护廷十三队的队员，在面临危险的时候不应该逃跑而是要奋战到底。”  
主任没有说话，脸上还缠着纱布的桧佐木学长向前一步，深深鞠了一躬。  
“这全部是我的失误，所有责任——”  
“这当然是你的失误。”教导主任踱到桧佐木的跟前，硬生生地打断他接下来的话，神色没有丝毫缓和，“既然有这样的觉悟就应该想到捅出这么大的篓子向我求情也无济于事。死神的工作再艰难，在真央时期就牺牲的事情也几乎是闻所未闻。”  
牺牲，吉良想，一个光荣又冠冕堂皇的词汇。  
“你们几个一回生，如果还记得校规怎么写的话，接下来两个学期会被留校察看，取消一切实习活动，雏森外加一个月的禁足；至于桧佐木，你是已经被九番队内定下来的，真央无权左右护廷十三队的决定，不过你可能需要推迟毕业了。”  
这非常不公平。抗议的话语几乎要脱口而出，吉良感到焦躁烧灼着胃部，他们不应该被这样对待：勇敢的人被责罚，雏森因为没有立刻逃跑而被禁足；更讽刺的是，桧佐木学长，他被迫接受这样的待遇甚至还有一部分的原因是他受的伤不够重，足以承受这种荒唐事。  
桧佐木依然保持着低头的姿势，牙关咬得死紧，不明显的血迹从面颊包裹着的纱布中溢出，吉良却在安静得可怕的办公室中听到了什么东西碎裂的声音。

吉良不知道他对雏森感觉什么时候消弭殆尽的，尽管直到现在他都认为雏森是个值得——值得更好的姑娘。  
他看见雏森拔出刀试图攻击队长，手指有些颤抖，眼神里却是不容置喙的坚定。  
吉良几乎是下意识地挡住雏森的剑，如果一定要在队长和女孩之间选边站——这是不需要多加思考的问题，市丸银对于吉良的意义几乎是世界上任何其他人都不能相比的，不仅仅是上下级的简单关系，吉良从就任副队长的那一瞬间起，就做好了随时会为队长牺牲的心理准备。  
看吧，又是牺牲这种滑稽的词。  
下一瞬间吉良所有的意识就被自责吞没。负面情绪连同逼仄的队牢一起噬咬着吉良剩余的意识，任何一丝关于他会伤害雏森的念头都有可能把他推向深渊。  
他被灌输了太多“队长比一切都重要”的思想，从未质疑过，直到他受了伤，靠在墙根听着天挺空罗传来的虎徹勇音震动的灵压，吉良听得懂她说的每个字，却听不清楚她的任何一句话。  
黑色就是从那个角落开始的，阳光开始照不到，任何光都照不到。

吉良收起侘助，刀尖的血在空中划出优雅的弧形。  
羽翼的姿态很美，但是终究不适合飞翔。天空的战士……？那只是看起来的漂亮的名讳罢了，虚也好，死神也好，为了战斗放弃自由的生物本身就不配有翅膀。  
你不必原谅我。如果可以，请尽情地恨我。  
不要放下任何返生的执念，永远都不停止憎恨——只有抱着强烈的感情和欲望才能在世界的缝隙中存活下来，吉良井鹤一直这么相信着。  
比如绝望。  
厮杀的声响还在继续，灵压波动着，空气中的血腥味弥漫开来，浓烈得化不开。  
“看到他这么有精神，我就放心了。”  
反正这些话大概，本来就不是说给应该听的那个人听的。

正值初春。  
屋檐下的风铃声音一直很动听，混合着青草味的风卷起薄薄的尘埃。三番队的队舍在长达半年之久的长官缺失之后，迎来了新的队长。  
就任仪式十分简短，用罗兹的话是：二婚就不必举行这种东西了吧，然后理所当然地被总队长痛斥。  
吉良在出院后第一次见到雏森，她站在她的新队长身后，神色平静，蓝染带给她的伤口正在慢慢愈合，可喜可贺。  
在就任仪式之后，乱菊找到吉良，询问他要不要去看看墓园。她没有多说，但吉良明白她的意思，向队长请了假，来到了郊区的墓地。  
“谢谢你为他做的一切。”  
乱菊把带着的清酒摆在墓碑前，没有看站在背后的吉良，“但是不管做什么，都是他自己的意志。如果因此受到惩罚，也是他料想过的结果。”  
吉良没有说话，直到乱菊完成祭拜站起身，他才猛然想起自己并不是那个最缺道歉的人。乱菊把长发拨到耳后，表情平静而释然。仿佛那人叛变后的空洞从来未曾存在过。  
“长发很麻烦，你觉得剪短怎么样？偶尔也想换一种造型了。”

“欢迎回来。”  
涅茧利的声线刺激着耳膜，吉良把眼睛睁开一条缝隙。  
——更糟糕的现实就是，他没有死，也没有活。

“为什么？”  
“这是惩罚，没得选。我不会让针对十二番队的人这么轻易地牺牲在战场上。”

月色映得吉良面色苍白，在瓦砾废墟中宛若死人。  
传到坟墓中的声响，分外清晰。


	3. 零时

注：银菊BG提及  
——站在世界边缘下看，是深渊还是青空？

“你是叫乱菊？”  
一个和她年纪相仿的男孩子坐在榻榻米的一角，用长木棍拨着火盆。外面还在下雪，白茫茫地刺激着瞳孔。女孩缩成一团，蹭到温暖源的附近，她几乎感觉不到四肢的温度。  
“嗯”，乱菊答道，声音细不可闻，“你呢。”  
“银。”男孩子继续玩着手里的木棍，火盆哔哔剥剥作响。  
“如果饿了可以先吃一点，我烤了山芋，很烫。”

雏森最后还是叩响了那扇门。  
她知道队长还没睡，不管是从灵压来看还是从透过纸窗摇曳的烛光，都让她确信队长依然在办公。她忍不住叹气——如果长官需要通宵奋战，则是在某种程度上证明了部下的无能。这种事情不是第一次发生，她也向蓝染队长申请过，但总是被拒绝。  
“我怎么忍心让雏森熬夜呢。”队长这样说道，“这些事务并不复杂，无非是作为老师的备课案，我自己来就好。”  
话虽如此，蓝染队长并不是包办一切的那种类型，雏森多多少少负担着一定数量的队务，同时还负责队员日常的训练，这让她很受用，只要能帮到队长，不管怎样她都愿意。  
“雏森吗？进来吧。”  
是队长的声音。  
雏森没有来由地感到安心，仿佛在严冬得到了火把，又仿佛在酷夏得到了阴凉。  
“是睡不着吗？”  
雏森点点头，接着又摇摇头。  
“我、我只是看到队长房间的灯还亮着……”  
蓝染并未揭穿雏森的局促，反而微笑着安抚部下，“不介意的话可以睡我这里。”  
烛光模糊了她的眼睛。她还记得去现世实习的那个夜晚，前辈的血和大虚的灵压，排山倒海的压力向她袭来，吉良的呼喊，乱糟糟的鬼道咏唱……队长摸了她的头，雏森终究被困意拖进了梦乡。

乱菊跟在队长身后，她能感觉到一触即发的紧张气氛。日番谷回头看了一眼，无言地催促她跟上。年轻的队长似乎在早上的事件中觉察到了什么，夜幕落下之后就一直神色凝重，直到刚刚二人出发，现在在前往三番队的路上。  
是银……不是银？  
她不希望答案是肯定的。但是无论如何，即使是那个男人，倘若他做出了什么伤天害理的事情，乱菊绝对第一个不饶他。  
灵压的波动渐渐明显，看起来事情正在向最坏的方向发展——乱菊能清晰地感觉到，银，还有吉良的灵压。虽然银是三番队队长，但是把关在队牢里的吉良就这么放出来……？  
她还记得早上的骚乱。不，她怎么能忘记。受人敬仰的蓝染队长被什么人用残酷的手段钉在了墙壁上，血流如同泼墨。  
乱菊看到了那个人。暗夜中三番队的羽织格外刺眼。  
搁在灰猫剑柄上的、蓄势待发的手又收紧了一些。

雏森想感谢日番谷一直以来的照顾，尽管就年纪来说她比较年长，但是那个小鬼不知道从哪里来的少年老成。  
她礼貌地向总队长提出会面愿望。身上的伤尚未痊愈，她也无法入睡，走到一番队队舍于她而言都是一件难事。值得庆幸地是，总队长同意了她的请求，而荧幕对面的日番谷看起来很精神。  
所以你不要责怪蓝染队长好不好？他一定是被胁迫才干出那种事情的。  
她不假思索地把求情的字眼说出了口，丝毫没有想过真正的可能。

雏森的造访让乱菊有点吃惊。  
她大概恢复到了刚刚被十二番队准许走动的程度，据阿近说过两天会转到四番队做接下来的治疗。而乱菊自己则处于才能回到十番队静养的阶段。  
但是无论如何，在战斗中雏森所表现出来的姿态让乱菊放心了许多。如果说蓝染是尸魂界的梦魇，那么他对雏森的伤害则更甚海沟，一道位于大洋深处的深深伤口。张牙舞爪，狰狞地吞噬着光。  
事已如此，感到抱歉或者后悔大概都不抵任何作用。雏森定在门口，踌躇着。她面色依然苍白，一如之前乱菊在视讯时看到的模样，双脚在榻榻米上浅浅地摩擦，发出微弱的喘息声。  
“乱菊小姐，我……”  
“进来坐一会儿吧。”  
雏森点头应允，中规中矩地坐到了蒲团上，脊背僵直到让乱菊都感到痛，双手紧握置于膝盖，不知道是因为预后所以毫无血色，还是由于太过用力——或者两者皆有，手背的筋络清晰可见，她没有直视乱菊，而是低垂着头颅，盯着榻榻米的花纹不放，简直要用目光把地板烧个洞。乱菊在她对面坐定，目光却落在雏森身后的盆栽上。  
“所以发生了什么？专门过来找我。”  
“我想……辞去五番队副队长的职务。”女孩的声音细不可闻，带着伤者独特的气息，“我想要……确认一些事情。”  
“比如？”  
雏森突然缄默了。  
其实她对于接下来要发生的对话心知肚明，乱菊把女孩的理由参透了十之八九，甚至包括雏森为什么来找她而不是队长——尽管她和后者更为熟识。松本乱菊从来都不是什么傻大姐，击败噩梦的最好方式是睁开眼睛，她一直都精于此道。  
“……我，我不知道。  
我以为我之前所有的努力是为了蓝染队长，不，他不是队长……从那个晚上开始，我能想到的所有便是站在他身边，不管是进入护廷十三队也好还是到五番队也好——之前差点被分到鬼道众——总队长并没有因为蓝染队长的事情撤换我的职务，但……”  
女孩停住了，像是被什么难以启齿的思绪所困扰，她酝酿着词汇，或者根本不打算往下说。  
“你无法恨他。”  
不是疑问句，甚至没有绕弯子，乱菊就这么直指症结，病灶鲜血淋漓地呈现在眼前。层层叠叠的是淤积的苦楚，红色褐色黄色的肿瘤盘根错节。  
“可是你不必恨他。”  
“他是——！”雏森急于反驳，却被呛到，咳嗽个不停。  
乱菊抚着她的后背，递上一杯温水：“那是‘官方说辞’。实际上，于你而言，如果恨他比较轻松，那么就恨好了；若无法怀有这么强烈的情绪，那么就选择让自己更能接受的做法。你的努力从来没有错，既然总队长都对你任职没有意见，那么就理所当然地当下去就好。”  
雏森继续缄口不言。她也没有碰乱菊给她的温水，而是变得更加紧绷，仿佛一张拉满弦的弓，再多一点就会碎掉。  
“我做不到。”  
女孩的声音染上了哭腔，抽泣声愈发明显。短促的喘气剐蹭着肺叶，连同空气都凝滞了起来。乱菊越过不远的距离，上前抱住了雏森。眼泪再也止不住，雏森紧紧抓住乱菊的衣服，如同落水者的浮木，用力到疼痛。  
“乱菊小姐……我做不到，做不到。”  
做不到不去考虑任何一丁点儿和蓝染无关的事情。站在雏森的视角，经历了望不见尽头的黑夜，她所有的一切都是为了那一颗太阳而生长；然后突然有人撕破了红色的纸片，砸碎了暖灯，告诉她这不是太阳，你拥有的只是一个虚幻的错觉，更过分的是，她被告知从来没有见过太阳。让重病之人得知自己已经无药可医到底是残酷还是仁慈？  
但是乱菊又何尝不是如此。她闭上眼睛又睁开，窗台上的盆栽绿得让人发指，丝毫不知发生了什么。  
一直到雏森哭得累了，在乱菊怀中睡去，她们都再也没有说过一句话，女孩硬撑了太久，但愿之后的队长能让她重新振作起来。她看起来睡得并不安稳，脸上依然挂着泪珠，嘴里念念有词。  
乱菊给她搭上毯子，确定雏森不会着凉之后，离开了房间。

她是愚钝的人，银也是。  
十一月的尸魂界已经刮起了凛冽寒风，她立在门廊上，呼吸着微凉的空气。银色的月高悬于空，一如之前亿万个夜晚。客厅的挂钟传来黯淡的声响，大概是到了午夜。  
她从来不需要什么幸福生活。也许在流魂街郊外冻死才是她应有的宿命。  
时空流转，甲子轮回，却一个愿望也没有让她实现过。


	4. 陌路

——所谓悬崖，只不过是倒错的地面而已。

最先映入绫濑川眼帘的是废墟，紧接着灰尘和鲜血的气息刺激着鼻腔。回道的灵压波动在空气中，距离自己似乎有点远。他记不太清自己什么时候离开的战场，但是三番队副官冷漠的神色却历历在目。  
绫濑川试着活动手臂，碎裂的尺骨和桡骨让他痛得倒吸一口凉气。虽然灵压已经得到了一定程度的恢复，但是距离身体上的伤口愈合还有很远。  
“不自量力。”  
他也记得那个男人带着鼻音的语调，以及言辞背后溢满的轻蔑。  
手臂和胸腔的阵痛简直没完没了。绫濑川用没有受伤的手臂试探着自己到底断了几根肋骨。  
他开始恨那个男人了。是的，他说的越是真相，绫濑川越有足够的理由憎恨他。首当其冲的就是，纵使他身为副队长——而且还是别的番队的副队长——也无权左右他的选择。  
如果有机会一定要让那个小鬼后悔活在世界上，绫濑川想。  
伪造的空座町还没有开始传送，大战过后的天空还是不识抬举地一尘不染。伤员的灵压充斥在空气里，绫濑川默默数着：离他最近的是射场和一角，他们伤得都不太重；不远处是七番队队长和桧佐木，绫濑川能感受到微弱得如同游丝、正在消散的东仙的灵压，想必发生在那儿的不是个动人的故事；另外一边有雏森和……吉良。  
绫濑川试着撑起身子，慢慢站起来。

瑠璃色孔雀，最开始并不是绫濑川的浅打。  
他的灵力不像任何人，张扬地昭示着存在感；相反，他低调而内敛，和他本人给人的感觉完全不同，是如果不仔细寻找就无法感知的存在，但这并不意味着他的灵力很弱，年轻人的勃勃野心总是掩饰在人畜无害的外表之下，如同最剧毒的蘑菇总有着寡淡不起眼的色泽——它叫毁灭天使——正是如此，被骗的人才多。  
比如他的白痴家人。  
但至少当绫濑川夺走兄长的剑，并用鬼道在他胸口开了个有着烧焦气味的洞的时候，他才能醒悟过来之前的偏见错到离谱。他低声哀求他对他手下留情，颤抖地嘴唇吐出类似于血浓于水的荒唐理论，好像这样做之前的仇恨就可以一笔勾销了似的。可怜的傻子。绫濑川俯视着那颗低垂的头颅，他灵压的味道不起眼得就似没有海带的味增汤，让人提不起兴致。  
绫濑川夸张地翻了个白眼。看吧，即愚笨，又自大。  
被扔在一旁的剑有着深色的护手，看起来并不是一把削铁如泥的好剑，绫濑川不喜欢它。严格意义上，他厌恶所有和那个人有关系的事物。但犹豫了一会儿还是决定带着它离开。  
走之前他停了一会儿，望着熊熊燃烧的庭院，木质结构发出哔哔剥剥的声响，热浪裹挟着灰尘拍打着他，这是复仇。成功不会带来快感，失败只会招致死亡。  
绫濑川觉得自己也正在分崩离析。

绫濑川躲开救护班，摇摇晃晃地绕过瓦砾，小心翼翼地避免给一角和射场的伤势雪上加霜，他用力踢了一脚桧佐木的小腿，面无表情地看着后者发出含含混混的声音。  
对绫濑川来说，值得庆幸地是，三番队副队长虽然受了重伤，但是意识尚且清醒。  
但对吉良就未必是好消息了。

“动手。”  
绫濑川垂下眼睑，从眼皮模糊的缝隙间看着压迫着自己咽喉的剑刃。从不愿提起的人手里夺来的剑异常地不堪一击，被对方的第三招从左下方捞起，来不及闪避的剑尖划过绫濑川的脸颊，一瞬间他厌恶的血腥让他拧紧了眉头，短暂的失神却让剑路彻底乱了章法，没有名字的剑被折断，碎片散落在地上，隐隐白光像死鱼的鳞。  
男人的手连一丝颤抖都没有，稳当当地施力，绫濑川能感受到冰冷的金属划过皮肤、斩开肌肉的触感，血的味道更浓了一些，体温也随着刀刃深入而一点点被抽离，唯独没有疼痛。他不该有疼痛。  
绫濑川在心里倒数五秒。他希望享受这个过程。沙漏每抖下一粒细沙，自己便毁灭得多一点。  
男人的剑却在切开气管的边缘停了下来。铁的气息稀薄了，铁锈的气息则愈发厚重。  
“我对杀死行将就木之人并没有兴趣。”男人甩掉剑尖的血，归入剑鞘，“若单单想寻死，大有比战斗更便捷的方式。抱着必死的觉悟作战必然重要，但如果战斗的目标仅仅为了一死，那堪堪能成为懦夫的借口罢了。即便是狮子也没有雅致给藤条致命一击。”  
滑稽的理论以及让人火大的语调。  
绫濑川用手抚着脖颈上的伤口，说不上是想让他愈合还是想将它撕扯得更大一些。  
“酣畅淋漓的战斗是一件享受的事情。”男人露出了有点骄傲的神色。  
而事实是，彼时的绫濑川从未设想过享受战斗的可能。这并不是说他是一个和平主义者，弱肉强食的规矩他比任何人都清楚。他太年轻，年轻得不能看透自己挣扎着苟活的意义；他又在世界上活了太久、久到了足以对任何事物感到无趣。他渴望被毁灭，如同油尽灯枯的凤凰渴望烈焰。  
“不过”，他话锋一转，绫濑川眯着眼睛看着自说自话的男人，“你不是个无聊的对手，如果有一天想通了，欢迎来找我打个痛快。”  
“还有记住，我叫斑目一角。”

他的剑尖悬于三番队副队长咽喉三寸上方。  
旧事重现。只不过被威胁的人是躺倒的姿势。  
绫濑川突然觉得脖子上的伤口隐隐作痛。或许是那块织物太硬了。  
吉良的喉咙发出带血的咕噜，喑哑着的渴望。他浅色的眸子甚至无法好好聚焦在绫濑川的剑上，十一番队的死神在他失焦的眼里只是模糊的影子。

好闻的味道。  
绫濑川并非甜党，但是那个男人灵压的气息就像蜂蜜一样吸引着他。他后来在现世喝过一次草莓莫吉托，即苦涩又香甜，即香醇又清凉，即辛辣又柔和。他应该用这种味道形容他。  
可是他讨厌那个男人。  
绫濑川总是下意识地不喜欢桧佐木对战斗的那套理论，听起来太过懦弱；他也不喜欢他会在战场上对敌人手下留情的姿态，对于以战斗为渴望的十一番队来说，简直闻所未闻地自大。  
但是绫濑川从来就不是吃素的主。他享受战斗的方式同狡黠的猫科动物一般，或者，虎鲸——他们会玩弄猎物，出于取悦自己的原因，故意隐藏实力将困兽带入自己的陷阱，并在其最绝望的时候给予最后一击——高等的愉悦。  
因此当他看到桧佐木因为瑠璃色孔雀始解而露出的惊讶表情时，实在再开心不过。  
那个人的灵压尝起来和闻起来都一样美味，但远远算不上出类拔萃；伤痕固然是一种美感，然而过多的伤痕只会让人看起来狰狞且脆弱。绫濑川本来以为一场由乌龙而起的战斗就是他和桧佐木的全部交集了，直到桧佐木给他写了信专门为这个事情道歉。  
信件不长，措辞公式化得不得了，恰好是收件人最讨厌的那种语气，但是这个人实在太有趣，完完全全勾起了绫濑川的好奇心，绫濑川回想起因为自己斩魄刀能力而脱力瘫倒的桧佐木——就算这样，他还是认为自己有错在先。如果蠢可以用空间量化，这个人脑内大概能装下一个尸魂界。  
不管怎样，至少富有娱乐性。  
绫濑川依稀记得自己听说过目前三五九三队的副官现在正在关紧闭，总队长在寻找队内通敌的证据，但是似乎一无所获。  
绫濑川把道歉信叠起来。他本想扔到火盆中，看着纸片从蒸腾的热浪中升起，却无奈地想到时值盛夏，只好把信压到一个自己可能也记不住的角落里。一个一丁点尘土都不会落下的、有阳光的角落。

一点点逼近要害的剑最终还是插进了泥土。  
绫濑川扯出一个扭曲的表情，眉毛拧在一块，嘴角露着白森森的牙，他觉得自己在吉良看来一定奇怪到死。  
“便宜你了。”

在一角面前喊出自己斩魄刀的名字的瞬间，绫濑川从未想过自己会动摇至此。有什么东西被埋进了坟冢，有什么东西从棺材里走了出来。颤颤巍巍，躲在阴影里。  
就像翻出了脖子的伤口和蒙尘的信，或者是烧灼的剑柄和他所有的屈辱。  
他活该带着傻兮兮的坚持埋进黄土，或者更惨，所有的决心在最后关头功亏一篑。被洪水冲倒的大坝，是看不出存在的痕迹的。


	5. 番外之一 退世

桧佐木和阿散井拉开居酒屋的纸门时，吉良已经在角落里坐了有一会了。这家居酒屋是几个年轻人的长期据点，不仅酒水小菜丰富实惠，老板甚至会在专门在他们每周小聚的那天开通宵。乱菊先发现了这间在西三区角落的小店，之后就成了常客。  
但是吉良只是坐着，手指反复绕着外衣绑带，纠结又纠缠。深蓝色条纹很配他的金发。酒瓶放在面前，并没有开封。  
吉良在手术之后就与酒精彻底绝缘，用涅的话说，他重建之后的免疫系统过于脆弱，酒精会引起排异反应，轻则红疹，重则休克。如果还想这么活下去，离酒越远越好。  
阿散井静默地走上前，拉开椅子，向老板示意拿三只酒盅。桧佐木稍许沉吟，又要了一只。吉良微微皱眉，紧接着不置可否地扯了下嘴角。  
深秋的夜晚很安静，灯火毕毕剥剥地跳跃，清酒和瓷盅碰撞时激荡起清脆声响，一如乱菊的笑声。  
三个人举起酒盅示意，只有桧佐木和阿散井一饮而尽，吉良不能喝，而乱菊则再也不会出现在例行酒会上——或者手工定制的和服店，任何地方。队葬时她穿着那件堇色和服，流云点缀着下摆颜色好似她眼帘下的瞳仁，灵动又活泼。现在她栖身在个小盒子里，与银发的死神并肩安睡，尽管他过去被尸魂界视为叛徒。但至少这次她能抓住他的手，足够久。  
桧佐木满上自己的，又轻轻碰了一下另外一只孤零零的酒盅，陶瓷发出恰似什么东西正在碎掉的声音。喝酒，添酒，他重复着这些动作，像上了发条的蠢玩具，动作机械，咔咔作响，发条不松他就永远不会停。  
桧佐木看起来有些许自暴自弃，吉良却并没有阻止，每个人需要一个出口发泄，对目前的桧佐木来说——吉良甚至不知道怎样用言语描述这个男人——他只需要把自己灌醉，忘掉所有从指缝中溜走的喜欢和眷恋、在他生命中璀璨闪耀过的东西，清空所有感情，明天起披上羽织，成为那个他一直憧憬的角色。所以吉良木然地把双手放在桌面上，烛火跃动，肤色相异的双手在烛光下染上了金色，他将手慢慢握起，又缓缓舒展开，交叠双手，再改变位置。  
谁都没有说话，皮肤肌肉与桌面发出的悉索声却夹杂着被压抑许久的情绪在空气中蔓延，好似病毒。阿散井试图安抚吉良，伸出手掌想覆上他后背，却迟疑了，他尴尬地收回动作，仰头喝干了酒。  
就算粗心如阿散井，也能猜到现在吉良生理性地抗拒一切肢体接触，他不需要更多信息提醒自己已经不是任何存在。没人能想象织物下掩盖着怎样纵横交错且无法弥补的伤口和空缺，那些由无机物支撑起的部分像不曾有过，和不再跳动的心脏一样。吉良清楚地知道身体上哪一部分曾经属于并肩战斗过的队友，而如今这些仅在回忆中鲜活的故人却只能拼凑出一具苟延残喘着的躯壳，上面镌刻着罪人吉良井鹤的名字，这是名为活着的惩罚——没错，他会带着罪孽继续走下去，只不过不是以三番队副队长的身份，更不是以已经死过一次、吉良井鹤的身份。  
双手倏地握紧，指甲嵌进掌心的触感清晰可辨。稍许，金发男人松开紧握的拳头，用食指蘸了点酒抹在唇上，感受辛辣在口腔中微弱地烧灼。  
——可惜他连通过酒精忘记过去的机会都失去了。毕竟，只有清醒的人需要麻痹，那些长眠的人，纵使没有契机幸福，亦没有根源痛苦。  
酒盅被阿散井重重地放回桌上，像要摔破，又像学生时代上课时会敲响的遥远钟声。桧佐木似乎被这突兀的声响惊醒，倒了一满盅酒却没有喝，他换了一个姿势，半倚在桌子上，右手撑着脸颊，垂下眼帘，望着呈现在方寸液面中自己的倒影，中指和无名指交错着擦过脸颊上的刺青。  
他突然发出短促的声音，并不是笑声，反而是由胸腔和肺摩擦挤压出来，如同粗糙砂砾略过岩石的艰涩声响，回荡在居酒屋狭长的空间里。  
阿散井并不明白发生了什么。他抬起一边眉毛，一个略微困惑的表情。桧佐木并没有抬眼看他，发条玩具似乎换了一种模式，脸颊被手指挤压，形状颇不自然，力道像要把线条穿透皮肤，记在肌肉，刻进骨头。吉良依旧低着头，不是什么话都适合说出口。  
玻璃，瓷，酒。  
烛火，手，酒。  
夜晚，默，酒。  
眼下唯一的真实，大概只有杯中味道醇厚的液体。  
半撑在桌上，阿散井模仿刚刚桧佐木摩擦刺青的动作，样子看起来特别滑稽，一头红发似要松散开，无精打采地垂在脑后，额巾被取下放在一边。在他还没开始用护目镜或额巾遮挡刺青时——他还记得令他成为死神的原点，很幸运，他的动力都还在，一直未变，尽管露琪亚可能会为浮竹队长伤心很久。  
酒盅、同伴，昏黄灯火从眼睫透过，割裂了往事；模糊印象中，场景和眼前重合。阿散井想起了他和之前九番队队长打过几个简短照面，同样数字形状的刺青——  
他突然笑了起来，声音撕裂寂静，靠在颊边的手撑上额头，表情藏在阴影里，肩膀耸动，数字的意义昭然若揭，阿散井却不知道在仰慕的队长麾下战死和变成幼年崇拜的偶像这两个主意哪个更蠢，不过他的学长明显都试过，抑或正在准备尝试。  
太蠢了，每个人都一样。  
他用笑到颤抖的手给桧佐木满上酒，自己干掉了瓶中剩余，笑得更厉害了。他靠上吉良肩膀，依然抽个不停，声音却染上嘶哑。吉良能感觉到锁骨上未愈的伤口被液体浸润，火辣辣地疼。阿散井大概被打开了什么开关，眼泪猛地掉下来，像要把之前所有硬抗下的都冲走一样，完全止不住。桧佐木坐在对面，似乎从他之前的动作中猜到了些由头，在开下一瓶酒之前摸出手帕递给后辈，看他囫囵地擦了脸，自己则靠上椅背，任凭光线描摹眼底。能大声笑或者肆意哭在他看来都是一件幸福的事情。  
男人的红发彻底散开，像瀑布，像血，像没完没了的过往。吉良仍旧不语，手却放在桌下，安慰地抚着阿散井手背凸起的筋络，表情掺杂着无奈，和以前照顾莽撞同学时的一模一样。  
看吧，幸福。阿散井拥有着几乎是其他三人永不可得的幸福。这是个相对词，粗茶淡饭比食不果腹幸福；粗布麻衣比衣不蔽体幸福；纵使阿散井苦守着不会回头看他的人，也比一无所有幸福。  
所以才有能力流泪。  
乱菊一定会嘲笑哭得傻兮兮的阿散井，笑他光长个儿不长脑，这么大人还多愁善感；笑他酒量小，只喝了一丁点儿就不胜酒力；阿散井也一定会犟回去，死要面子活受罪就是说他。可是哭声仍在，只是压抑着，断断续续；没人和他拌嘴。桧佐木似乎也喝多了，眼圈泛着红。  
四下无声。  
不管是痼疾一般的沉默还是短促的抽气，都只能使空气更凝重粘稠，仿佛沥青融化了，而他们深陷其中。  
没有时间，亦没有世界。分针走过了不可知的距离，桧佐木大概睡着了，脑袋倚着墙壁，呼吸沉沉，可表情没有放松丝毫。  
而阿散井哭累了，趁着酒力，整个人瘫在桌子上含糊不清地嘟囔着，看起来甚至比曾在十番队喝到裸奔的吉良和桧佐木更可笑。  
吉良起身，拉开纸门，黏着的气氛被冲淡了些，夜的墨色也淡了许多，鱼肚白隐隐浮现在天际。他们很少喝到断片，这次例外。吉良走回桌边，轻轻帮阿散井绑好长发，和在真央时干过的一样；又找到桧佐木的传令机，他需要通知别人——九番队里几乎没人知道这个小酒馆，而会大半夜来找桧佐木的人早就不在了。  
在出发前吉良犹豫了。他转过头，收起了方才桧佐木给阿散井擦眼泪的手帕，接着拿了瓶青梅酒。乱菊喜欢青梅味，有一丁点甜，而桧佐木一直避免尝试它，即便有爱屋及乌这种理论，桧佐木却和吉良有点同仇敌忾地认为那玩意儿喝起来像咳嗽药水。  
蜡烛烧完了。

尾声

吉良来到墓园，那儿有一个略新的坟冢，他把青梅酒放在墓前，双手合十。  
“我出发了。”  
也许他会去现世，也许是虚圈，也许——不知道哪里。他以前听李空说过，想退休以后满世界转转。  
不如现在就出发。  
有些不安，侘助别在腰间。太阳升起时染红的云，其实不像绝望的颜色。

队士们最终没有找到桧佐木，他自己醒了之后从老板那儿听说理吉——那个因为崇拜恋次进入六番队的小男孩，有点儿像自己——已经把阿散井安置妥当了。  
中午有队长就任仪式。可惜的是，桧佐木不打算把曾属于自己的副官臂章交给任何人。之前队长们留给他的，除了让他能站上这个位置的一切，只剩下作为副官的记忆，它会深藏在箱底——和臂章一起，不见天日。

阿散井的朋友依然是那些人，黑崎一护，斑目一角，等等。他仍旧是朽木白哉的副队长，也还是钟情于朽木家的娇小女孩。  
但他再也没有参加过任何酒会。  
也再没见过吉良。

乱菊的坟上开了堇色的花，如她的眼睛，如她的和服。


	6. 番外之二 白焰

注：一护/织姬BG提及  
斑目一角趿着拖鞋，鞋底和地面发出吧嗒吧嗒的声响，木刀笨拙地耷拉着，连同他的影子被夕阳拉得老长。他还没太习惯和义骸的连接——不管怎么说，距离他上次来现世已经过去了将近二十年。  
他并不怀念之前来到现世的经历，这里给他的最大印象就是浑身的不适感，一种介于重压和真空之间的、喘不过气来的体验。这感觉并不是来自破面或者有着奇怪技能的人类，而是源于这个陌生的世界本身就有的特质。这次弓亲并没有和他一起来：十一番队的队员们大都出门寻找队长去了，他们毫无头绪地分成好几路，由席官带领着。一角在结束了一整天一无所获的寻找之后，遣散了队员们，至于去哪儿，他自有安排。

平心而论，斑目一角并没有设想过按下门铃之后会出现的景象。  
一个把长发挽起的……他不知道应该称之为女孩还是妇人，打开了门。一角一时语塞，毕竟这和他脑内曾经有过的认知相差太大。作为死神的他衰老速度慢到自己都快忘了时间，在过去的若干年的光阴中他亦不曾有过人类的朋友，然而不同空间中时光的流速最终还是给世界留下了印记。  
“啊！”女人发出欣喜的惊呼，“是一角先生！”  
这回倒是轮到一角不好意思了，他挠挠头，却不知道使用什么样的开场白才能避免肉眼可见的尴尬气氛，他想了半天，决定还是直奔主题，“黑崎一护在吗？”  
女人并没有因为一角冷淡的回应而折损热情，她笑得很开心，连眼角都出现了浅浅的皱纹，似乎他的存在让她想起了一些更久远的故事，虽然表示黑崎现在并不在家，但是一角可以先进屋先坐一会。

她的头上还是别着那对发夹，头发倒是比印象中长了很多。屋子里很整洁，却明显比一角的房间更像一个家：墙角还有小孩蜡笔留下的涂鸦，沙发上堆着毛绒玩具，茶壶上咕嘟咕嘟烧着水，女主人正在削着水果。她像想起什么似地对一角解释，游子经常加班，所以拜托了一护接她的小孩回家，而今天正好要开家长会。  
至于他们自己家的三个小孩，女人补充道，大的两个正在上补习班，小一点的在寄宿制学校，双休才回家。  
“井上”，一角突然这样叫了她的名字，一个不管对谁来说都分外生疏的音节，“你们……我是说，过得怎么样？”  
女人愣住了，削着水果的手突然停下来，少许又是一阵轻笑，“会这样叫我的人真的好少了。”  
“一护的工作总是很忙，现在的经济形势一团糟，做什么都不容易，但他从来不会跟家里人说；我也觉得他想努力成为顾家的爸爸，但是每次给女儿讲睡前故事的时候他都会先睡着。一护的母亲去世得比较早，对黑崎先生而言，照顾他们三个孩子更是艰难吧。  
“石田君自从搬到东京之后就几乎没有联系过了，有的时候会收到他写的信，基本都是过得不错的近况，但是我始终找不到什么机会给他回信，他一直一个人住。  
“茶渡君参加了职业联赛，现在是大明星。上次来我们家做客的时候被人偷拍，吓到了我们家女儿，一护差点跟狗仔打起来。”  
女人把料理好的茶水和果盘摆到茶几上，示意一角请自便，自己坐在沙发的另一边，露出一个略带歉意的笑容，“跟你发这些牢骚，真是对不起了。”

开门的声音适时响起，伴随着一声拖长的“我回来了——”。  
女人小鹿一样从沙发上蹦起来，穿过客厅，给在玄关换鞋的男人一个拥抱，并示意他今天有客人。  
黑崎看到一角的时候脸上是掩不住的惊讶，一角猜自己可能是他们这些年见过最意外的访客，更像来自于过去的一串钥匙，抵达至“当下”这个时间点的时候，尘封许久的记忆突然暴露在阳光之中，如同一个匣子，咔哒一声被打开，其中的水晶反射出刺眼的光芒，让人热泪盈眶。  
“我来……是寻找队长的。”  
待他们落座之后，一角说明了自己的来意。他打量着眼前的一家人，想起他们意气风发的那段日子，莽莽撞撞地闯进尸魂界，把瀞灵庭搅得鸡飞狗跳，如此年轻又如此鲜活。而眼前，男人轻轻覆上女人的手背，像是对自己晚归的安抚。年华也许改变了什么，也许什么都没变。  
“你们知道，在灭却师一役之后，草鹿副队长就……不见了。不是普通意义上的不见，而是衣服什么的都在，就是人没了。”一角迟疑着开口，“队长他好像知道什么，但是什么都没说。副队长的位置就这么一直空着。但是从那件事之后，队长就开始一阵一阵地失踪——并不是说他平时总在队舍里，但是大家能感觉到他的灵压在瀞灵庭某处，可这种失踪是……完全感觉不到。  
“虽然总队长一脸不上心——你知道那个人的——但是四十六室有人发话了，担心队长惹事，于是整个十一番队都出来找队长……因为十一番队队员最多。上面的命令说不一定要把队长带回瀞灵庭，只要确认他不会做什么过分的事情。”一角在过分这个词上加了重音，用一种离谱的腔调，“尽管大家都知道队长过些日子就会回来，可这次他失踪的时间实在太久。你们如果有什么消息，请务必告诉我。”  
黑崎摇摇头：“我已经很久没有感觉到什么人的灵压了，空座町最近也并没有出现什么奇怪的事件。我想他应该不在这附近。”  
“你们知道他为什么失踪吗？”织姬追问道，“如果有可以追查的线索会轻松许多——剑八先生的失踪和八千流有关系吗？”  
“我不清楚。不过，”一角顿了顿，用一种诉说秘密的语气，“有人说草鹿副队长其实是队长的刀，也有副队长去世的传闻，直到准备组织队葬的人被队长打了一顿他们才消停。  
我遇到队长的时候，副队长就已经跟着他了，在流魂街最后几个区，那么小的小孩子。”一角用手比划了一下草鹿的身高，他想起来织姬也曾经用那个姿势待着，“挂在队长身后。  
“也许队长是去找她了也说不定。我是指，虽然不太相信，可如果真的像传言所说的是刀魂，那么对队长来说只要找到足够强的对手对战她就会出现吧。  
“如果你有浦原先生那边的消息，也请一定告诉我。”  
得到肯定的答复后，一角微微欠身，向主人告别。桌上的茶水一点未动，已经凉了。杯壁上的水珠一颗一颗，绿色的茶叶沉到底，姿势无病呻吟。  
“等一下。一角先生要一起吃晚饭吗？” 织姬试图挽留。  
“谢谢，不过不必了。我还要去和队员集合。”  
“对了一角……先生，”在送别的门前，黑崎最终还是开口，犹豫了又犹豫，依然抵不过生疏，“露琪亚和恋次他们还好吗？他们已经有些日子没来过了。”  
尽管连黑崎自己都说不上“有些日子”是多久，是女儿诞生之前？抑或他的婚宴时……？  
但往事像潮水，某个词汇大概是咒语，吐出音节的一瞬间，文字浮现在泛黄的书页上，密密麻麻，奔涌而来，踏平感官，冲走认知，给你一万个虚构的幻境。年轻的男孩女孩们站在命运的门前，意气风发，努力抗拒着不公，从头到脚都是蓬勃着的生命的力量，辉煌地绽放着。斑目一角想起了他们作为旅祸闯入瀞灵庭时用的花鹤大炮，也是同样灿烂，可消失得太快。  
对黑崎一护来说，遇见露琪亚的彼时正是他当下人生的中点，那是一段精彩绝伦的历险，是世界之底的人们睁开眼睛的一瞬间，是永世难忘的瑰丽景色。只是既往之日不可追，时至今日，伙伴们天各一方，过着各自的生活，无论幸福或者不幸，都是大家深思熟虑的选择，而他后一半的人生，永远不会用来哀悼过去。  
“他们很好。恋次已经很久没跟我们喝过酒了，毕竟发生了那么多事情。我不常去十三番队，不过大家都很喜欢朽木队长。我们几乎没有照面过，大概除了十一番队，所有人都很忙吧。”  
一角依然光脚踩着拖鞋，站在昏暗的廊灯下，黑崎看不清他的表情。  
“那么，就此告辞了。”

黑崎家的小房子依然亮着灯，窗帘上印着七彩的圆点，暖色的光被窗外的植物分割成不同的形状，光怪陆离，七扭八歪。时钟的齿轮终究会磨平棱角，带走一切，用一种所有人都意想不到的方式，抽丝剥茧，把熟悉的事物变得陌生。作为死神，他们送走过太多灵魂，见过各种稀奇古怪的死法，也目睹过无数个同僚的离去，即使如此，再壮烈的史诗也不是用来沉湎其中的。  
一角并没有回头，在十多年前，同样的夜晚，他和弓亲拿着从便利店买来的饭团百思不得其解，他在之后的战役中头破血流的时候，后者甚至还给他准备了队葬。他兴许还会有下个一百年两百年，会认识一些人类的朋友，甚至看到他们死去，亲手给他们魂葬。灯火璀璨，渐行渐远。  
往日烧灼，如同焰火，色彩斑驳。

**Author's Note:**

> 某天在微博上说，想看个在灭却师一役之后大家一声不吭地喝闷酒，喝着喝着哭起来的抑郁场景，一个谁也不是的吉良，一个一切都还尚在的恋次，一个仅仅是活着的修兵和什么机会都没了的乱菊。真是非常负能量的一个故事，但是抱着我不下地狱谁下地狱的自毁精神还是写了这些，我大概是一个彻头彻尾的悲观主义者，不会考虑一点圆满的可能性，其中不少内容，正是因为自己切身经历过，所以描写起来有一种微妙的置入感，回头看文自己都被虐到说不出话（写文的时候更是关在小黑屋里产出orz）。不管怎样，文笔不到位之处请多海涵。
> 
> 挣扎是关于信任和被信任的故事，返生关乎希望和绝望，末路在讲坚持和放弃，零时是一个守候和离开的幻觉，退世和白焰是最后的结局。  
> 最初的构思和现在的成品有很大区别，只是一开始就没有打算写过恋次的故事，虽然也是真央时期吉良他们的好友，但恋次给我的感觉一直都是满怀希望的存在，他有喜欢的女孩子，也有向前的目标，是那种一看到就让人充满能量的存在。不过我也曾经想过拳西给修兵做夜宵这种温情向的故事……然而最终没有把这个脑洞付诸于文字，笑。  
> 至于弓亲的故事就……充满了乱七八糟的私设。写完末路之后，原作也完结了，和设想的不同，是非常幸福的故事，但是不知怎么的脑内突然就冒出了白焰这样的一个结局，发生在一个没有那么完美的世界，处于一个更加现实、更加破碎的乌托邦。黑崎一家终究是幸福的，然而停留住时间的人到底是算不算幸福？  
> ……于是就爆字数了。我选择死亡。
> 
> 这个系列的故事可能是我所有文章里产出周期最长的，当时动笔的时候大概只有一时兴起的私设，结果伴随着卡文和零零碎碎的脑洞，前前后后写了一年半载，之间经历了不少变故，家人去世，大学毕业，连bleach也完结了……但还是决定把他写完，最终结果就是如此。  
> 曾经笑着问是不是只要写bleach就会卡文卡成狗，讲来其实并没有写太多很有新意的剧情，单单根据前后的时间线脑补了一些内容罢了，却拖拖拉拉这么久。
> 
> 一直喜欢着这些角色，感谢原作者和支持的读者们。


End file.
